


Eight

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ramblings [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: It's a special night and Ignis has to get his three boyfriends going to celebrate it.  Just a little look into how the softer side of the chocobros living life.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Ramblings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Railyard_Ghosts! Thanks for the little muscle flexer idea! Hope I did it justice.

Ignis threw open the door to his shared apartment with purpose. The moment he stepped inside of the door, three sets of eyes from the living room turned to regard the intruder. One set, beautiful copper with hints of gold streaked through the iris, brightened more than before, while two shades of blue, one dark and the other brilliant in hue, shifted from joy to despair.

“Aw Man!” Prompto sighed, dropping his controller because he knew better than to fight Ignis.

“Come on Iggy! Can’t we do this tomorrow! It’s Friday night and there’s always crowds.” Noctis had been working beside his father all day in and out of downtown and he really didn’t want to wander back out into the throngs of people that would be out tonight.

Ignis on the other hand took little pity on his lovers and shook his head. “No. Now then… Off with you both to the shower.” His voice was firm on the matter though of course he still had to listen to the mumbles and grumbles of his younger loves. Honestly! Did he truly ask that much?!

Gladio stood up from the couch as Noctis and Prompto shuffled toward the master bath in their converted flat on the top floor of an old factory building. Regis had bought a large factory building for his son to run his ‘little’ hobby business, which was actually a booming empire nowadays. Who would have thought that people would spend money to watch Noctis do a host of random videos to entertain the masses? His most popular were of him and cats, where he got compared to the furry little creatures and the various habits they shared. Namely, sleeping. Prompto had to have a hard drive dedicated to just that.

Wrapping his arms around the tired man looking ready to fall apart, Gladio kissed him just behind the ear and smiled. “Don’t worry. I picked up the suits from the dry cleaners. I already showered, and I was just hoping you would give me a quick shave?” He knew Ignis liked that. He loved to drag the flat of his straight razor over his broad face and watch the years melt off with the removal of dark stubble. Beneath was smooth, perfect skin that his beloved spectacled man would spend hours nuzzling while they cuddled.

Ignis’ eyes lit up at the invitation and without a word he took Gladio’s hand and pulled him into the massive bathroom. “Thank you.” He murmured happily against the man’s lips once they’d entered, letting him go only long enough to retrieve his kit.

Preparing for an evening out was quite the affair, which was why Ignis had left work at 3:30pm when they had reservations at six for supper. There was much to attend to with only one grown man, so with four in the mix a regulation of time was of the utmost importance. Each of them had their jobs too.

The bathroom was easily the second most luxurious room of the entire apartment with two sets of double sinks side by side, a massive mirror along the same wall, a massive barrel tub that was beautiful cherry wood, and a walk in shower that could host close to ten people inside with shower heads from every direction. There was even a free space for a lounge chaise, barber chair, and four sets of glass cabinets that held each man’s personal grooming needs.

“Do not take too much time!” Ignis called out over the water as he heard giggling from the shower while he situated a warm towel over Gladiolus’ handsome face to relax the skin. Unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it into the hamper, Ignis returned to his Darling Shield and pulled the towel away.

“Well… I’ll let you put a towel on my face more often if I get to see this.” Long, thick fingers trailed down the trim tummy staring right at his face, his eyes enjoying the way Ignis’ belly rippled at the sensation. Ignis was very ticklish on his torso.

“I’m sure.” The advisor grinned as he began to lather the man’s face and then he set to work. He was often the one to give a good shave to everyone. Noctis often took his shave on the weekends, as well as with Prompto, but neither man grew much in the way of facial hair. Ignis had to shave himself every other day whereas Gladio, if he let him, would have to be shaved once a day and even several hours later he would be sporting a solid 5 o’clock shadow. Again, if Gladio allowed Ignis to shave him daily, but that was a rarity. For some reason the older man was determined to keep his roguish beard.

Though Ignis rarely complained when it felt so nice down between his thighs…

“Ready Iggy!” Prompto called from behind the advisor while he waited for Noctis to join him. The blond was quick to towel dry himself and his hair that way when his boyfriend headed out, he was able to attack him with a fuzzy black bath sheet.

“Come on Prom!” Noctis tried to jerk away from the insistent fingers digging into his head, but if there was one thing about Prompto, it was that the man was incredibly strong. That and he was feeling a bit guilty for trying to push the night off to the next day, much like Noctis felt. Therefore Noctis wasnt going to get away with taking his time to air dry. "Okay okay!” He pushed the man off of him and finished drying his hair on his own. “Iggy… can you do my hair?” Alright so he was feeling really guilty…

Usually Noctis never let anyone touch his hair, but Ignis enjoyed these little intimacies and it was his way of apologizing.

Gladio’s brows shot up, wiggling about which almost caused Ignis to laugh. He gave a single nod but if Noctis could see his face, he would see a broad, content smile. “Of course, love.”

Prompto sighed and bounded over beside Gladio who already had one half of his face done. Leaning his nose against the soft skin, the smaller blond nuzzled at his jaw and nearly cooed in happiness. “Will you do mine Gladdy? And then can I do yours?” Being near to his thirties Prompto had lost the extra fluff to his style and on special nights out he often wore it positioned away from his face with a slight swell atop his head that mirrored Ignis’ more common look as of late. “Sure will, babydoll. And Yes you can. I would like it straightened.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up with joy and then he was up and away to finish his routine so that when it was time for his hair, he wouldn’t keep the Shield waiting. Like a well oiled machine, lotion was slathered on followed by the more sleek silk undergarments that went well with their expensive suits. Noctis branched off into the oversized walk in closet to retrieve shoes for each man, while Prompto gathered the jewelry that would be worn.

For the suits, each wore black shirts and slacks with varying jackets, vests and ties to suit their individual styles. Which meant that they required specific jewelry to accompany the ensemble. Prompto wore a two toned golden filigree vest over his black dress shirt with a smart bowtie the shame shade as the darker gold thread in his vest. HIs suit jacket cut just at his thighs with a velvet interior that showed on the lapels. He often wore his golden chocobo cufflinks that Ignis got him for his birthday when he was twenty.

For Noctis, their Prince, Ignis had picked out something that varied from his daily style and gave the man a bit of old world flare. With a length just a few inches above his knees and a slight show of tails in the back, Noctis’ garment was a firm fabric, double breasted, with a stand up collar that fit to perfection with his large blue cravat. Noctis’ vest was crushed velvet noir with powder blue gem buttons that matched his cravat. He wore his bejeweled fish cufflinks and a silver acronym pin that read PING. Each letter stood for each of their names and had been a gift from Prompto when he was twenty five.

Gladiolus, only for Iggy, was put in a soft lilac color. His coat was a basic coat with few frills, three buttons and ended just below his waist. The vest was silk with thin white gold pinstripes running through the lilac base. His tie was a matching shade of his vest and rather basic, though Gladio always spiced things up with a neat tying technique. HIs favorite was the eldredge tie knot. The cufflinks he wore were mini replicas of his sword that he received just before they went off on their journey, and were a gorgeous white gold so as to stand out from the black.

Then there was Ignis. Their fashion model extraordinaire even if he refused to admit how handsome he was. That man was always coiffed and styled like a gorgeous peacock just waiting to be noticed. And everyone noticed! Especially his lovers, who had picked out his tuxedo on their own. His coat was a gothic victorian style, jet black with slate grey lining that showed up on his cuffs and lapels. That little switch in color drew the eye to the even bolder shades he wore in the jade green brocade vest detailed with silver stitching. The ascot they had chosen was the same shade and both were satin. HIs cufflinks had been a gift from Regis and were one of his most prized possessions since they came from the royal vault, which were beautifully shaped lilies, Ignis’ favorite flower.

Pleased with the choices for the evening, the moment he had finished, Prompto darted out of the closet where the jewelry cases were stored on the far wall and hurried to get into his slacks. Gladio sat him down immediately to get started on his hair, while Ignis and Noctis were nearly finished primping. Noctis’ beautiful black hair was pinned back at the sides in a jeweled clip that was dripping with black onyx stones so that his complexion was free from the taunting tendrils that he often sought to hide behind. Ignis had his hair left down, undoubtedly because Noctis had requested it. All of them loved it when Ignis’ hair was down because he was more willing to engage in kisses and other little displays of affection that he would shy away from due to wandering fingers that liked to bury into his thick strands.

“I put the jewelry over on the sink counters.” Prompto informed them as Gladiolus finished his hair and quickly swapped spots. This would be the longer part of getting ready, but then that meant that they could enjoy a nice glass of whiskey before they departed for the evening’s events.

Well, Gladio and Ignis would drink whiskey. Noctis and Prompto would receive a mixed drink that was hit with a splash of alcohol because they were going to be drinking plenty of wine tonight. Noct’s go to was an amaretto sour and Prompto preferred a sex on the beach. SO MUCH SUGAR! It was Prompto’s favorite thing in the world besides his boyfriends.

“Alright big guy, here we go.” It wasn’t often that the blond got to get his hands on the luscious chocolate covered locks of Gladiolus considering how fussy he was with his hair. It didn’t look like it because it was always up in a ponytail, but he had a whole routine when it came to his hair. Twice a month he did a deep conditioning routine to help with the coarseness, and a natural booster to help restore shine and show off his natural mahogany highlights that dusted through his full head of hair. Gladiolus washed his hair once a day, and blow dryed it with special heat protecting spray before bed. At least three times a week he wrapped it up to keep the tangles to a minimum. Naturally when he did that he often slept with his mint moisturizing mask on, so he looked like a pampered housewife walking around in his flowing silk robe and boxer shorts.

Out of all of them, Gladio was surprisingly the one who primped most. Noctis was the least concerned about his looks, but Gladio always ensured that he had appointments at the spa to help with his complexion and various upkeeps that a future King should see to. Mani’s, pedi’s and the like. Ignis and Prompto often went by themselves to the spa because it was their quiet time as a couple, that and no one wanted to be with Gladio because he was willing to try all of the new treatments and Ignis drew the line at sitting in a mud bath. So did Prompto for that matter.

By the time Gladiolus’ hair was finished he was nearly half asleep beneath Prompto’s efficient motions and tender touches. He knew just the right amount of pressure to apply in any moment, and right now he was loving up on his big handsome shield with firm caresses and light tugs of his now perfectly straight strands. “Will you just give it a good brush?” Gladio was naught more than an overgrown kitten when his hair was being played with and he didn’t like to give up the moment.

Prompto grinned and nodded though he had already been planning to brush the man’s hair. He dragged it out as long as he could, but soon Ignis was calling for them and they had to hurry out of the bathroom to put their suits on. Noctis went to Gladio to help situated his coat and cufflinks while Gladio whipped his tie into place with practiced motions. “Need help Prom?” The deep voice called out, heavy and sedate from his earlier petting.

“Always.” Prom chuckled at himself and his inability to be able to tie his bowtie. He would have waited for Gladio but Ignis was ready to get out the door and stepped forward to smooth out the slight rents in his clothing before tying the slip of gold around his neck.

“You look handsome, Iggy.” Prom blushed cotton candy pink, still moved by the sight of these three men who had decided they wanted to share their lives with him.

Ignis glanced down at his beloved bubbly blond and pulled him in close for a tender kiss. “As do you, my love.” Prompto always looked handsome to him no matter the circumstance.

Noctis sighed and tried to hide his smile as he motioned toward the door. “Stop being all smoochy. We have reservations.”

“Says the one who didn’t want to get off his couch.”

“Well I did, didn't I?” The Prince cast his advisor a glare that didn’t measure up to anything resembling anger. In fact he even smiled. “Come on Iggy.” He held his hand out for Ignis to take and watched as Prompto and Gladiolus linked fingers and waited for their prince to precede them out the door.

Ignis let out a soft sigh meant to convey imminent suffering, but didn’t hide the twinkle in his overjoyed eyes as he took hold of Noctis’ bare hand in his own, and departed from their bedroom and then the apartment altogether. It wouldn’t do to be late…

Not on such an important night.

**

Noctis tapped his champagne flute loud enough for the others in the luxurious restaurant to hear, and then smiled at his adoring subjects who were prepared to hang on his every word. Ignis was almost as red as the leiden tomatoes that made up his bruschetta because he knew exactly what his lover was about to do.

“Excuse me everyone! I am so sorry to interrupt your evening, but I just wanted to draw it to everyone’s attention that this is a very joyous day for me and my consorts. On this day eight years ago, during our journey to Altissia, we realized that we loved each other. We have seen each other through thick and thin and I for one shall be around for the next eight glorious years just as I have spent these past eight years at their sides. Just as I plan to spend all of the eights to come after.” He held his glass up with a tear in his eye and a catch in his voice as he stated right there, in front of the small world watching him, “I love you three. Prompto… my heart. Gladio… my protector and Iggy… my blessing.”

Prompto jumped up with his own glass with Gladio in tow, “To us!” He shouted, getting a resounding cheer from the restaurant.

Ignis was the only one who wasn’t able to stand because he was too busy crying into his napkin. The smile on his face was brilliant as it came out of hiding to accept kisses from first Gladio and then Prompto. When Noctis knelt down beside him and grasped his fingers tightly, the tears slowed and he fell into the beautiful azure fields looking up at him like he had hung the moon. “I love you, Iggy. And I’m sorry I whined. Forgive me?”

“Always.” Ignis knew that Noctis hated to draw attention to himself and had done so to make a point to his boyfriend, which Ignis adored him for. What mattered most though was the time they had given to one another tonight, getting ready for their anniversary supper and just enjoying one another’s company.

This was what he wanted. These three men to grow old with and take care of, just like they took care of him.

“Happy Anniversary my loves.” Ignis exchanged his kisses with each man once more and ordered another bottle of champagne to commemorate such a momentous occasion.

Them.


End file.
